1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved disk drive bracket. More particularly, the invention relates to a bracket which is attached to a disk drive and is used in inserting and removing the disk drive from quideways formed in the chassis of a computer or related equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brackets attached to disk drives for purposes similar to the purpose of the present invention are common. The present invention, however, has considerable advantages over prior brackets, as hereinafter explained.
The present invention comprises a U-shaped bracket, the sides of which are attached to the sides of a disk drive or similar equipment. The sides are provided with means to reduce vibration once the drive is installed in the chassis.
A handle is pivoted to the cross piece of the bracket and is held in closed position by a hook attached to the handle fitting into an opening in the crosspiece to latch behind a detent on a spring-biased slide. By moving the slide laterally, the detent disengages from the hook and a spring causes the handle to pivot outwardly.
When the disk drive with bracket attached is to be inserted in the guideways, the handle is open as the bracket is pushed inwardly until stops thereon engage the chassis. At this point the conventional plug on the inner end of the disk drive is not in engagement with the socket fixed to the chassis. As the handle is swung to closed position, hooks on the handle engage a slot in the side of the chassis to pull the disk drive plug into engagement with the chassis socket in a positive, gradual movement.
When thus installed, the disk drive is locked in place. When it is necessary to remove the disk drive, the user pushes the slide laterally. This releases the handle to swing outwardly to a first open position with protrusions on the handle engaging the chassis to prevent overmovement of the handle. At this point the electrical contact between the disk drive and the chassis socket is intact.
The next step in disengagement of the disk drive from the chassis is for the user to swing the handle further outwardly to a second position. This causes a hook on an extension of the handle to engage a flange in the side of the chassis and positively push the drive bracket and disk drive outwardly to disengage the plug from the socket. Thereafter the user may pull the disk drive out of the guideways and may use the handle to carry the disk drive, if desired.
Accordingly the present invention guides and regulates movement of the disk drive in insertion and removal from guideways in the chassis. More particularly, the present invention causes the socket and plug of the chassis and drive to engage and disengage gradually so that they are unlikely to engage and disengage improperly or to break the pins on the plug. Furthermore electrical contact is disengaged slowly so that sparks or other undesirable effects are reduced or eliminated.
Another feature of the invention is the fact that the bracket and disk drive lock into the chassis more reliably and there is very little likelihood that the drive will spring open.
A further feature of the bracket is that it reduces vibration of the disk drive when the chassis is subjected to vibration or shock. Further, the screws which hold the bracket onto the disk drive make electrical contact therewith and also with metallic springs on the exterior of the bracket which engage the chassis.
Still another feature of the invention is the reduction in space occupied by the bracket as compared with previous structures.